Lana Blackwood
by SweetDreamer215
Summary: A mysterious girl goes into Hogwarts to join in her fourth year, she didn't want to go but was forced to. She was the start of a confusing outlook on someones life, her an her fox made things a little intersting to Tom Riddle and his years at Hogwarts.


It wasn't like she didn't know the consequences, she did, it's just she didn't care. She was worried for her stupid, though he was quite smart, moronic, which wasn't true either, trouble-making, which was barely done with him, friend. She's talking about her friend from Slytherin, even the house name made the young woman creep out.

When she first got to the school her and her pet fox, Aiden, just was pulled from where they were happy and content into this place. It was in England, and she sure as heck didn't know what was going on. She was only fourteen and she lived with very, very distant family. Most of the time she stayed away from them which seemed to please them. They weren't awful, just annoying. In truth it was more like she lived at one of her best friends house.

Aiden was with her ever since that faithful night when she was eight, her mother and father died by a murderer's hand. She thought she saw a wand with shinning ribbons come out of it, but she was wrong, that's what her fourth cousins told her, it was a gun shooting them in the gut. Her cousin was very descriptive in telling why they died, "All the E. coli in their stomach ran free and if a doctor is not their to heal them, they pretty much die. Sometimes not even doctors can heal them and your parents weren't lucky, not at all." Now it wasn't something tragic like batman where his parents died coming out of an opera, what were they doing coming out of the back alley anyway, is what she thought to batman. Hers died coming out of a automobile lot wanting to buy one of the newer models. Aiden was a gift from her father, the son of one of his foxes and he could understand her pain seeing his father and mother killed before him. That time was when she and Aiden could understand each other, and Aiden could protect her from the weird things happening to her.

She was on a weird train right now, something called the Hogwarts Express on this weird Platform 9 ¾. Of course she had never rode a train before so she didn't know that it was weird to begin with, and the others on the train seemed completely fine with it. She didn't want to talk to the lady who came by selling food. Her lips were sealed and Aiden growled at the woman, the girl's hand immediately going to Aiden's head and petting him.

"Lana, I don't like this contraption,"

"It's a train, Aiden," Lana interrupted him.

"Contraption, train, same thing," Aiden growled placing his head on her lap. Lana smiled and pet his head.

The door to the compartment opened and she saw a boy with dark red hair that it almost seemed brown, and blue-grey eyes. Lana heard Aiden get up and growl at the new comer. She placed her hand on him once more. He was wearing the colors silver and green on his black robe and had a snake badge on. Lana's eyes narrowed to the boy.

"What do you want?" she asked rather coldly.

"To be permitted to sit here since all the other compartments are rather full." He had a haughty tone which made Aiden growl and Lana glare more.

"You may, but don't expect any conversation."

"I'd rather like it that way."

She was received off a train by an elderly man with long silver hair and a beard to match. He had a lot of people talking to him so she stepped off to the side and decided to let him talk, she was unimportant as of now. The boy she sat with on the train walked over to him and talked to the old man. She sat down on a bench, Aiden hopped up next to her and she scratched the fox. The old man saw Lana with his half moon rimmed spectacles and called her over.

"Hello Miss Lana, I am Professor Dumbledore,"

"I know that Professor, you were at my house not to long ago," Lana was annoyed and the annoyance showed clear through her voice. She heard Aiden in the background snicker.

"Quite right, quite right, well I'm to take you to Hogwarts now, you will be going a different way then the others." Some of the students seemed perplexed at this, but then again they had never seen one like her before.

All the first years had been sorted and the headmaster said that a new student was arriving and would be placed in her fourth year house. Albus Dumbledore and Lana walked in with Aiden at her side. She heard hushed whispers that foxes weren't allowed in school as the proper familiar, Lana didn't care. She looked at a hat that had a face rather imprinted on it, and it looked old. Ancient old. She was told to sit on the stool, and Dumbledore picked up the hat. She sat on the stool and watched the old man lower the hat on her head. At the last moment she dodged the hat, and heard a collective gasp from the others.

"Miss Lana?" No one knew her last name apparently. She knew her name wasn't Lana Lana, but she didn't care for her last name so let them keep it as Lana. Aiden hopped onto her lap, she didn't want the hat looking in her thoughts or anything like that.

"Don't worry Lana, I'll help," Lana nodded. Dumbledore lowered the hat onto her head and she closed her eyes. She felt only the qualities the hat wanted to see arise to the top of her brain by Aiden. She looked down and smiled at her fox.

"Very complex," she heard the hat mutter, it was alive! She suppressed a shudder, "very complex, has the qualities of all four houses with in her none overpowering the other," she heard him murmuring this so only Dumbledore, herself, and Aiden could hear it. Her eyes frantically looked over all the colors and stopped on the griffon or lion or what ever it was, it had caught her eye.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out and she was shocked. The Gryffindors cheered and as she walked over, her eyes caught that of the boy she sat next to on the train.

Lana was running late to class, she didn't know where any bloody thing was in this castle. Aiden was laughing at her telling her she should have left sooner. She was late for transfigurations with Professor Dumbledore, she and Aiden liked the elderly old man for he seemed rather funny to her. She heard her fox warn her a little too late for she fell to the floor landing on her butt.

"My apologies," she said getting up, if you are not sorry don't say it, it's rude, that is what her fifth grade teacher taught her. She looked up and saw the boy on the train, she saw it was the smartest kid in their year and his name always escaped her.

"Oh your that boy, hey, could you help me find Professor Dumbledore's class please?" she asked. The boy shot a glare at her which she ignored and stiffly told her to follow him. She did and many students thought it was strange that the smartest and most aloof of the fourth years was helping a person out, the new girl at that. He showed her to the room and she thanked him. Surprisingly enough he sat next to her in the class and even helped her out.

"Thanks," she said when the class bell rang, "but why were you helping me today?" The boy turned at her and looked at her, "You were lost and I suppose it's not your fault since you came in the middle of your intended years at Hogwarts."

"Well do you think you can help me out and get to par with the others?" Aiden was growling not liking how the two were getting a little closer.

"I think that is an excellent idea Tom,"

"Professor!" both Tom and Lana were surprised at the old wizard suddenly coming behind them. Tom grumbled a little but agreed.

"So your name is Tom, my name is Lana, nice to meet you," Lana said with a smile. Tom looked at her perplexed that she didn't know him. Her outstretched hand wasn't expecting him to clasp her hand back. She looked at him wide eyed.

"So Tom, is that your whole name or is it just your first." She heard a small chuckle and smiled.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, nice to meet you Miss Lana Blackwood,"

"How did you know my last…" Lana trailed off, "This is my best friend Aiden Blackwood, he's also my familiar." Tom nodded to the fox who was grumbling unhappily. Lana laughed at that. She thanked Tom for the help and for the help he'll be giving her in the future. Aiden jumped up on her shoulder and she walked off to the Gryffindor common rooms and left Tom Riddle watching Lana Blackwood leaving. Hearing the fox yip.

The two got closer as time went on and they became very, very close friends. Tom, she soon found out that he, was a parselmouth. She was always delighted to watch him talk to snakes and have the snakes comply to what he asks of them. Though the snakes did creep the poor girl out, she learned to get over it. Just as he got over her talking to her fox and he not understanding the fox.

"Miss Lana,"

"Lana," she interrupted hated the formal things.

"Lana, how is it that you can talk normal when your talking Aiden and he understand you?"

"I don't know how is it that you can speak parselmouth," she retorted, he knew she didn't really like personal questions.

"Sorry Lana," she gave a small smile. Aiden was always weary of the boy though.

The two worked harder as both boy and girl tried to master their magic. Tom was a very good teacher and showed Lana the way to produce advanced level magic. They were pretty much exact opposites though. Lana loved a good laugh and was very upbeat, while Tom was colder and much more quiet. People looked at them also because it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin hanging out together. If there were any two houses that were more different it was Slytherin and Gryffindor. The fox also made people been confusing to others as well.

They went to all the different places and they were going to see something when a cold chill went over them. Tom cursed and threw Lana behind him where her fox started to try warming her up with magic. The fox cursed. Dementors were closing in on them. Tom called out his patronus a silver snake shot out of his want scaring off the dementors. Lana gathered up her courage and yelled out the spell as well, a fox came out of her but instead of one tail it had nine. Aiden had a haughty look when it came out. Lana placed her hand on Aiden's head with a smile etched on her face.

During the winter break Lana stayed at Hogwarts and to her surprise so did Tom. She was sure that a wizard as astounding as him would have parent that loved him and such. She never asked about it though because she could sense it being a taboo subject with him. That Christmas was when she decided that one year she was going to get him a snake for Christmas, it was his favorite animal.

Their fourth year went by pretty fast and Lana was able to catch up with all the other fourth years. Both became very close friends and both didn't have a place to return home to in the summer. Both stayed at a place in Godric's Hollow and they enjoyed being there. Aiden finally got used to the snake-like boy but didn't trust him, snakes and foxes didn't generally get along.

Their fifth year was somewhat enjoyable, their was something strange going on with Tom though. She wanted to figure it out and knew of his curiosity.

"I promise you, Lana, that when I figure out what I'm trying to figure out, you'll be the first to know." She looked at him, her eyes showed a hint of sadness but she nodded. She decided to explore the castle grounds thinking, why is Tom so irritable now?

She still got confused around the castle and Aiden usually was with her. One day both stumbled into a room that they never seen before. It was empty except for a mirror that was sort of extravagant. She looked in it but saw nothing but her own reflection, but she was sure there was something else. She asked Aiden about it and he said that he saw himself in the woods chasing after game with his clan. She patted Aiden's head and apologized for keeping him from them which he responded that it was nothing to worry about. Lana stayed in the room trying to unlock the mirrors secrets when she heard a door shut.

"I thought you would be in here Miss Lana," the elderly, old man said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lana smiled.

"You know you could waste away looking in that mirror for it shows what the heart really wants,"

"But I only see myself," Dumbledore looked at her in awe with her answer. He replied, "Then you must be truly content and think your life is perfect."

"Nothing is perfect Professor, no matter how hard we try it to be. No I look into this mirror and only see myself, though I feel there is something hiding from me in the mirror. Like there is something I want but I can't see it yet and my heart doesn't know it. But that is just silly isn't it." Lana smiled, "however I really am happy with my life here, it's the best life I could have ever wanted. Professor, what do you see when you look into the mirror?" Dumbledore looked into it for a second with solemn eyes then a small smile.

"I see myself holding up wool socks," Lana laughed and so did Dumbledore.

"Professor I believe you saw two things with your look," she said as she stood to walk away, "I think that was only one." She took one last look in the mirror and saw the back of a boy and felt her eyes widened. As she looked again she saw nothing but her own reflection looking quite perplexed. Aiden left with both Dumbledore and the girl.

That year strange occurences started happening through the year. A muggle born was killed in the girls bathroom and her spirit then started to haunt it. Her name was Myrtle and then was nicknamed Moaning Myrtle by some mean bullies. Lana was the only girl who would go in the girls bathroom then. She talked to Myrtle and Myrtle confined in her what she saw, she was going to yell at something to go away but the only thing she saw were eyes and she died. Lana was perplexed at this and noticed that Tom seemed to become more aloof to her.

She noticed some girls flirting shamelessly with Tom, which for some reason made her mad. She didn't mind it when they first met, the only time she did mind was when the girls would try to attack her for being friends with him. She was utterly confused with that.

"Lana," Tom said one day as they were walking to their Potions class.

"Hmm, What is it Tom?" Lana looked a little worried.

"I found the thing that I was looking for and now I can bring you as well,"

"Really?" Tom nodded to this. The two arrived at the dungeon which made Lana shiver.

"I swear Lana, you may be fifteen but your still a kid," she heard Aiden say. She dropped him on the ground for that. He grumbled but walked by her side.

When they had finished their class work and finished eating they went off to the place he was talking about. Lana followed him but noticed they were going to the girls bathroom.

"Tom!" she called out.

"What is it Lana?" his voice showed annoyance, she took a step back and looked down. Aiden walked forward and growled. Lana pushed Aiden back.

"You're going into the girls bathroom, you can't go in there." He smiled and replied, "Fine but you won't know my secret then, will you?" Her curiosity peeked over her and she let him.

They walked into the girl's bathroom and Myrtle saw Lana.

"Hello Myrtle," Lana said pleasantly.

"Lana, nice to see you again," Myrtle's gaze went to Tom, "and who is this young man." Her voice had a flirting tone to it that made Lana scowl.

"This is Tom," Tom smiled and said a greeting.

"Oh so this is the one you've told me about," Lana's eyes widened and Tom smirked.

"She's talked to you about me,"

"Oh yes, she's…" Lana ran her hand through Myrtle, her face a little flushed. Myrtle, as predicted, got in a huff and went into her toilet.

"Going from that it must be embarrassing for you," Tom's tone held a little mocking in there, the mocking between two friends. Lana huffed and turned away.

Tom turned her attention to the sinks and spoke in parselmouth. Slowly the sinks moved and showed an opening. Lana's eyes widened and she looked at Tom. He smiled and motioned for her to go in. She walked in Tom led, both using the spell lumos to light their way. He told the same command to another door which both passed through. Lana was a little scared, she had always hated horror stories and such. Tom saw this and grabbed her hand to lead. Their was a bunch of snakes and the ground had a checkered appeal. It was wet in the room.

"This room is the Chamber of Secrets," Tom explained.

"The one that can only be opened by the heir of Slytherin?" Lana asked. Tom smiled and said, "I spoke parselmouth which is how I got in, but I found a family tree of mine a while back and apparently I'm related to Salazar Slytherin." Lana smiled, "Well that will explain why you're a little snake like.

Aiden started to growl. The ground started to move and Lana got scared. Aiden didn't care about hiding his true form from Tom anymore, he had to protect Lana. He grew and went into a nine tailed fox. Lana's father was interested in other cultures and when he found Aiden's family and he helped them giving their family a connection with the tailed foxes.

A giant snake came out from an opening, she heard Aiden's warning of not looking in its eyes. Lana closed her eyes. The basilisk got closer to the girl and Aiden attacked. There wasn't enough room to fight the giant snake with the giant fox. Both knew that the other hated them. She heard Tom speaking parselmouth. She looked at Tom, he had a fury in his eyes he had never seen before. The snake hissed and left the room, probably to find his next prey. Aiden shrunk but was on guard for the snakes.

"Lana you shouldn't be in here, let's go," Aiden warned but Lana didn't leave.

"My apologies Lana, I wasn't expecting the basilisk to attack you, I told it not to attack though," she believed him.

"So why did you call me down here, I know it isn't to show off you're not really like that," Lana said laughing, she was still a little nervous.

"You're right," he was fingering a ring that was just received to him today, a family heirloom, "I want to figure out a name, I don't like the name Tom Marvolo Riddle, I don't want to be named after my father." He wrote his name down.

"Well, I think you should use every letter only once," Lana said, "If you're using your whole name. Look I already see the words 'I am' in there." Tom let a small smile grace his lips. They soon found the word Lord in their as well and they both smiled.

"Look there is mold in here, I know I'm going to call you Moldypoo from now on Tom,"

"No way,"

"Awe, come on!" The fox laughed as the two argued about it.

"Fine, I'll call you Moldypoo only, but why not start it with a V."

"Voldemort," he said staring at the letters.

"Okay, so we have the name Lord Voldemort, but to me you'll always be Moldypoo," The fox laughed at that, "So why did you need a knew name anyway Tom?"

"I'm thinking about once we graduate," Lana blinked, "The muggles, they have taken away everything from us."

"Oh yeah, you never told me why you dislike muggles so much," Lana whispered, but Tom heard it.

"My father was a muggle, he left my mother and was only in love with her by a love potion, I was conceived in a loveless union and left in an orphanage."

"Tom, I'm sorry," Tom shook his head but felt a slight pressure surround him and he noticed Lana hugging him. He sighed, "However, Lana, we wizards have been forced into hiding by them, we have powers beyond their wildest dreams and why not use them to stop them from hurting themselves." He was sugarcoating his words to not hurt his friend and to get her to join him, "Think of it Lana, all the things that are so horrible going on in the muggle world are because of muggles, if we can stop them and rule them we can save them." Lana stepped back, and sighed, "Tom you and I are both tired let's go get some sleep." She walked upstairs with him, holding his hand worrying about what he was saying. After that year the attacks stopped.

There was a ball their sixth and Tom asked Lana to dance with him, she agreed and knew the feeling building up in her was a crush maybe slightly more. That was the day her first kiss was taken. As Tom was bringing her back to the Gryffindor common rooms he placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she was shocked. The two needless to say started to actually date with that. Many people thought that was weird. And Lana was smiling and a little nervous from it. Tom didn't care and wouldn't let go of her hand, but he was a little more reckless and distant then he was in the past. She found certain things he wouldn't let her touch like his book and certain smaller objects. He was quite pleased though with the pet snake she gave him and he named it Nagini.

Their seventh year something happened, the two were dating for a year and Tom asked her to marry him with the red ring he got as an heirloom. Lana accepted and Dumbledore was proud of the two. He was getting further and further away and Lana and Aiden noticed. It had a small seal on it that she remembered him telling her that it was said one of his family members said it was the crest of Peverell or something like that. Both were happy with each other and even showed that they were more of a couple then they did in the beginning. Lana never entered the chamber again and Tom never forced her.

She went and looked into the mirror once more ever since that fateful day when she looked into it. She saw herself again with the red ring and she was smiling and looked behind her. The figure that had it's back facing her turned and she saw it was Tom. Her heart had liked Tom for all that time because the beginning still looked at him.

"So your heart figured what it desires?" Dumbledore's voice asked. Lana nodded and had a question to ask Dumbledore, "does anything the mirror show ever come to pass?"

"Why is it you ask that Lana?" A sad smile graced her lips as she whispered that she herself didn't know.

She found out a little before they graduated that Tom asked for a teaching position but it was denied. Dumbledore, when confronted by her, told her that Tom was seeking something, she didn't know what but she was worried that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. Tom then started to show his crazed state. Aiden protected her well, but she didn't want Tom to act different. She knew Tom wasn't one to kill muggles, he'd probably put them in some sort of enslavement. She jumped up and down thinking that that sounded worse. She was getting worried, Tom wasn't hurting the muggles since their was no report, but she knew he had to stop. She heard a piercing scream.

She ran after Tom, not caring who saw her, she saw a muggle woman being struck down by Tom.

"Tom!" she yelled out his name reaching out for him. She didn't want him in trouble, he was being an idiotic, moron at the moment. Where was his head? She didn't want him to be a wanted man, they just got free from Hogwarts.

Tom and Lana were still engaged and were planning a wedding soon. Lana could never forget that night, never. She was scared. Tom had been, she shuddered to think.

"Tom, do you love me?" he answered but she figured he didn't know what love was. It broke her heart. She looked at him saddened and smiled.

She walked outside into the muggle world that night to see the stars and full moon. That night was the night. She heard a yell, and she didn't have her wand on her and Aiden was gone. Headlights of a car came rushing by and Lana was hit.

"Aiden…come here, my Aiden," she whispered. In a burst of flames Aiden appeared next to his mistress.

"Lana!"

"Aiden I'm dying, I have a wish before I'm dead and can no longer wish it,"

"Anything,"

"Please, make everyone forget about me, make it to where no one knew I existed and that their lives were all different with out me there. Make it to where I never existed at all,"

"Professor Dumbledore and Myrtle will know, all the ghosts will know since their memories can't be whipped." Aiden's voice had cracked he had tears glistening in his eyes.

"That's alright, just please completely whip…Tom's mind. I don't want him to hate muggles, no, anyone, more then he does right now." She became limp as death took her away from the world of the living. Her last thoughts being, Moldypoo…Tom, why, why did this have to happen? I love you.

Tom was at the funeral, he was struck deeply by her death, the first to muggles he killed were the two that were drunk and killed him. What struck him was that more and more people, close friends of Lana and not, were starting to forget her. She wasn't enrolled in Hogwarts anymore nor was she ever a student either. He held the ring in his hand, he would make it into a Horcrux, the ring of his love and of his family. He would hide it, he would be eternal and rule this world.

As he turned from the grave he saw a ghost, and immediately knew it to be his only love, Lana.

"Lana," he whispered, maybe his soul could be saved.

"Forgive me my love," Lana whispered, "but I believe this will be the only way to save your soul from damnation." She kissed him and he kissed her back. His memories slowly depleting from his mind, his memories changing, Lana had never existed their, he never loved anyone, only power. A small silver chain appeared on the ghosts neck as a tear ran down her cheek. A small blue stone was at the bottom of the necklace. Her love's memories of her, Tom's memories of her. The tear ran down her cheek and she whispered to him, "Goodbye, my love." Then her soul passed on from the living to the dead. A fox witnessing all of this nodded and ran into the sky becoming a constellation always watching to protect his mistress.

If only she knew that it wouldn't change anything, Dumbledore once thought, seeing the spectacle at the funeral. Tom still learned to hate, and he even saw Tom's memories with out her. Dumbledore never wanted that to happen to the couple, but the prophecy being made to Dumbledore now made him realize that it was Voldemort's destiny to become the bad guy, and Lana couldn't have saved him no matter how hard she wanted to.

Voldemort was walking to Lilly and James Potter's house to destroy them, he had gotten a weird wish from Snape to spare Lilly Potter. A child trick-or-treating told him that he had a nice costume. He glared at the child.

"Lana! Wait up!" another child yelled. Lana, why did that name sound familiar. He walked on to meet his destiny ignoring the small twinkling constellation above the house growling at the sight of Lord Voldemort.


End file.
